DPA021: Battle Against Team Galactic...and Mitsumi!
is the 1st chapter of Volume 5 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta and Mitsumi continue their battle but Hareta still has a hard time battling against Mitsumi. Hareta and his Pokémon are giving everything they have but Mitsumi and her Pokémon counter every attack they use. Hareta has no choice and tries to get Mitsumi back to his side. Chapter Plot Hareta and Mitsumi are continuing their battle and her Pokémon starts charging towards Hareta and his Pokémon. Dusknoir uses Bind on Piplup and Hareta tries to stop Dusknoir but Electivire uses Thunder Punch on them. Mitsumi states that if Hareta calls himself a Pokémon, she will take him down like a Pokémon and Electivire slams Hareta and Piplup away into the ground. Hareta is surprised that both Electivire and Dusknoir are really strong but he doesn't give up and Regigigas tries to use Mega Punch on Electivire. Mitsumi calls Duksnoir out and Electivire dodges the attack, attacking Hareta and Piplup with Discharge. Hareta grabs Electivire and orders Regigigas to use Mega Punch while Hareta holds it but Regigigas doesn't move. Hareta asks why Regigigas doesn't move and Mitsumi responds with that Dusknoir frozes Regigigas with Disable. Electivire continues to use Discharge on them and Regigigas starts to move, walking to Mitsumi to attack her, but Hareta stops it, stating that Mitsumi is his friend and that it can't hurt her. Mitsumi is touched by his words but quickly focuses on her mission and Dusknoir uses Disable again on Regigigas, who falls down. Electivire slams Hareta and Piplup away and Cyrus tells Mitsumi to give them no mercy, that friendship is an illusion and that no one will help her. Hareta however calls out that Mitsumi shouldn't listen to him and that friends need to stick together but get quickly slammed away by Electivire. Cyrus is relieved that the old Mitsumi is back and called her a traitor first when she abandoned her mission to destroy Professor Rowan's lab but realizes that she is a true member of Team Galactic. Mitsumi is thinking back at the time when she met Professor Rowan, who taught her that Pokémon are more than tools and need to treat with kindness to like her, and that she felt that feeling when she received Chimchar from him. She however still thinks that she will stay a member of Team Galactic even if she thinks otherwise of it and tells Hareta that she is a war machine. Hareta laughes on her comment and knows that she isn't a war machine because she is crying and Cyrus says that she shouldn't cry. Hareta states that Mitsumi likes Pokémon and that she is crying because she doesn't want to hurt them and that she is a friend to everyone, stating that her Pokémon also knows that. Cyrus screams it out and tells Mitsumi to finish him but Hareta tells him to shut up and let them battle. Hareta tells Mitsumi that they can really battle now and Cyrus tells her that he still has her Eevee but Mitsumi responds that she will still fight but not as a member of Team Galactic, disconnecting her earpiece. Mitsumi wants to resume to the battle but an earthquake happends and they see Regigigas and Piplup riding Surf, knocking Mitsumi's Pokémon out. Mitsumi walks to Hareta, who is lying on the ground, and says that she will resign from the battle, making him the winner, and that makes Hareta smile. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 5 chapters